


珍糖果《秘密》续5

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 我怎么还在写？





	珍糖果《秘密》续5

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎么还在写？

JK ver.

是有一阵子没有管过直播频道上的事了。

签约露脸频道的时候田柾国留了一个新开的电话号码用作紧急联系方式，但后面就忘了，连那张SIM卡都在藏在学校课桌抽屉里的。  
高三生没有上体育课的资格，但班主任好心替他们争取了每周一次的试听课，基本都是放些轻松的影片。田柾国也是去视听室之前才想到抽屉里的那张SIM卡，他坐在座位上换好了卡，这才慢吞吞地在同桌的催促下去了隔壁那栋教学楼。

视听室很大，所以总是安排他们和隔壁班一起上，以免浪费资源。  
田柾国到的时候已经没什么好位置了，但他本来也没兴趣，挑也不挑就去了最角落的位置。他同桌在前面招手，说已经提前找朋友占了座位，田柾国摆摆手，谢绝了对方的好意，自己一个人缩在角落里玩手机。

负责老师播放起准备好的影片就从后门出去了，估计也是闲这里太闷。  
田柾国看着老师的身影离开，这才放心大胆地戴上耳机听歌。短信收件箱里有好几条短信，都是频道负责人发来的，大意无非是再不出现就不会有提成云云......早说了我不是为了赚钱，田柾国笑了笑，笑完还是斟酌着给对方回复了信息说学习和家里的事耽误了。  
负责人反应迅速，直接打来电话，田柾国给挂了。  
—我在上课。

于是又是一条长长的信息，想要说服田柾国继续直播。  
也是，田柾国也看过，自己的露脸直播关注度是频道前三——打赏的金额也最大，平台当然想要留他继续做。  
但他现在有更加实质性的爱了，那些虚假的哄骗和数字并没有那么重要了。田柾国故意吊着对方，推脱说家里管得严，没什么用手机和电脑的时间。对方很快做出让步，表示语音直播也可以，现在平台系统升级，支持手机端语音直播，线路也更加稳定。  
—那我考虑一下。

说是要考虑，但试听课中途田柾国就揣上手机出了教室。  
负责老师在门外和另一个老师聊天，看到田柾国出来，投去了疑问的目光。田柾国捂着肚子，“有点不舒服，去趟厕所。”  
老师挥挥手放行，“去吧。”

这栋教学楼基本都是功能性教室，厕所也很高级，隔间的空间大还点着熏香。  
田柾国挑了最里面的那个，靠在门上登入了自己的账号。他没有直接去频道，而是先去了群组。

[好久不见。]  
消息一发出，群里就热闹了起来。纷纷问他最近怎么了，去了哪里。  
[原来大家都在啊。]  
田柾国发了个系统自带的笑脸表情，然后解开校服衬衣的纽扣自拍了一张扔到群里——当然，校服上的logo什么都打上了马赛克。  
[我也很想你们。]  
打字有点麻烦，但直接语音又很危险。权衡之下田柾国禁言了群里所有人，然后点开了群视频——他们只能听，只能看，不能说话。

YK ver.

你是怎么忍住没有发出声音的？  
闵玧其紧盯着手机屏幕，一秒都不敢移开。那个群田柾国已经有很久没有去过了，所以他也没再管。只是之前他对田柾国的账号设置了关注提醒，所以第一条消息发出来的时候，系统就推送了通知。  
他以为田柾国只是无聊，或是在群里告诉大家他不会再继续直播。可田柾国面对着满屏的疑问一句解释都没有，发了自拍没多久就开了群视频。

闵玧其很想给对方打个电话，问问他在想什么，但......田柾国太可爱了，如果打去电话终止这次视频，他就成了自己的罪人。  
田柾国身上的衬衣已经脱了，应该是挂在了钩子上，并没有入镜。他全身上下就只有一条校裤，很快，校裤也脱了。他侧对着手机——手机不知是用了什么方法固定住了，偶尔有一点晃，但不影响观感。  
好看的手指直接找去了后面的入口，那地方闵玧其昨天进去过，晚上还差点进去第二次。不得不说田柾国的身体十分完美，每一处都能包容他的东西。就像那双夹住自己分身的腿，无论自己怎么干都乖乖地夹紧不会放松。

快把手指伸进去时田柾国停住了，他像是想起了什么，抬起手把手指细细舔湿以后才重新送入。下唇被牙齿死死咬住，只有稍闷的喘息声传出来。  
很敏感，真的很敏感。  
闵玧其都知道。

弄上面的乳头，分身会翘起来；握下面的分身，乳头会都变硬——那里也是一样，手指不过进入抽出几个回合，田柾国的乳头就已经自动挺立了。  
闵玧其挺喜欢咬那里，或是说不是咬，只是用嘴唇擦过。柔软的乳肉上乳头硬的不行，好几次闵玧其都会产生那里早晚会被搞出奶水来的错觉。  
那不可能，但闵玧其还是会去想。

田柾国脸上红到不像话，类似于醉酒或发烧的状态。估计是腿软站不住了，做到一半的时候田柾国就不管不顾地跪在了马桶盖上，背对着镜头。  
手臂还在微微发抖。  
闵玧其突然想到，昨天田柾国骑在自己身上估计也是这样的，背部绷出一条好看的线条，让人想虔诚地从脖子亲到尾椎——

一路干下去也不是不行。

Jin ver.

金硕珍基本是错过了大部分，踩着点看完了最后五分钟。

那天他还在想田柾国是不是真的不管这摊子事了，没想到今天就给了他一个意外惊喜。开始直播的时间他在给小病人诊断，手机扔在抽屉里没有管过，等送走了最后一波病人才习惯性地找出来看信息。  
锁屏屏幕已经被推送通知挤满了，最后直接把来自群组的推送折叠了起来。

金硕珍点开群，直接是一个全屏的视频窗口。  
田柾国一丝不挂地坐在马桶上，眼睛都舒服的眯起来，手握着自己那根正在打飞机。他腿分的很开，所有东西都一览无遗。  
金硕珍心虚地抬头看了一眼门外，把手机摆到了电脑旁边。  
好在没声音。  
可惜没声音。

能看出来田柾国出了很多汗，套弄的动作也是透露着急躁。这个点应该是在上课的，为什么他会在厕所里呢？  
憋得很难受吧？  
金硕珍发现田柾国的脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，十来秒后，田柾国射了出来。精液往前喷洒了一阵，然后田柾国整个脱力状的靠着后面再无后续动作。

好爽啊。  
从田柾国特意放慢动作的口型中金硕珍看清了那句话，随即田柾国懒洋洋地起身，视频结束。  
群组页面自动回到了聊天框。  
[真他妈是个极品。]  
[后面也太多水了吧？你看他一开始就很顺利地用手指玩自己了。]   
[不知道有没有给男人干过。]  
[可惜前置摄像头不够清晰啊，不然我倒可以截图放大。]  
[应该是没有，他之前也说过的。]  
[不管有没有，反正我想干他。]  
最后这句获得了大家的一致认同，纷纷引用了发到群里。

金硕珍想了想还是没有联系田柾国，只是下班的时候给对方发了信息说晚自习结束会去接他回家。


End file.
